David Ishihara
David is an original character and the leader of the Brave Adventurers. Having lived the life of a Paranormal Investigator before Junko shattered his world with the Tragedy, David was thrown into the chaos of the crisis of the universes unwillingly. Thanks to his study of cryomancy and mythological creatures, he became an exceptional demon hunter. It has been recently known that he is half-Lunarian when he learned he inherited the blood from his mother. After being rescued by a then-ressurected Sectonia from a swarm of Monokumas, he formed his team and was whisked to Elympios, where they helped Ludger pass Origin's Trial at the Land of Canaan. This became the defining moment of David's hero career. Seeing as though a lot of his members have suffered a great deal of pain at one point or another, David makes it his mission to travel the worlds and end the chaos that plauges them. Since his face became known in the hero world, he's racked up quite the list of accomplishments, including leading the charge against Shadaloo, defeating Vlad, Vincent and Aphrodite of the Ginova Family, the Color God Black (alongside Sectonia), and even Black's WBC representative, Shade. Like a lot of the characters in the franchise, his role differs depending on the story and subplots taking place. In the Ginova Family Arc, he was the deuteragonist behind Hope(since the plot of the saga revolved around him, and this was the saga where David made his debut), and in the Promotion Trial Arc, his role was regressed to tritagonist(due to him not being a Color Fighter at the time), but his resolve to fight for the sake of those who suffered tragic losses and protect those close to him in the face of overwhelming adversity finally gave him a chance to shine as the protagonist of the Elements Arc. His role was undecerned in the Hobbyist Saga, due to having no clear protagonist. Being the wielder of the Masakado, he's set to be the protagonist of the Olympus XII Saga. In terms of stereotypical roles, David often shows shades of a JRPG protagonist, always striving to better himself for the sake of his companions and the beliefs he holds. In contrast to Hope's spotlight hogging tendencies, David is a very modest individual, often lamenting that his acheivements couldn't be possible if it weren't for his companions. While he has a tendency to get competitive every once in a while when it comes to athletics and anything related, he is for the most part a very mild-mannered and well-meaning young man. He also lives by a code of honor, in which if there is a debt that can be repaid, he does everything in his power to do so, no matter how unbelievable his acts for doing so may seem. David isn't racist towards a lot of the races he encounters. Moreso, he actually enjoys their company. This may stem from the fact that he is a product of two seperate races himself, or because he leads a group filled with different species. As such, he has strong morals and does not condone serious cases of several social issues such as racism, discrimination and exploitation. His most prominent roles are in the Tales stories, where he worked alongside the main protagonist of the story most of the time, and the Injustice stories, where he defeated Wonder Woman and Brainiac, and formed a sort of rivalry with Cheetah. David has proved to be a capable battler with a broadsword, twin semi-automatic pistols and a large assortment of artes for the weapons and ice spells. After defeating Vincent, he gained Masakado, a legendary god-slaying blade aptly named after the great samurai of the Heian era, and in Glenwood, learned to armatize with the Four Guardians of Alola. Thanks to his Lunarian blood, his magic is more potent than that of a full-blooded human. In terms of appearance, David is a slim young man with short blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes(though his right eye was crystallized in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire when he caught Kyogre). In his initial debut, he wears a black leather jacket and pants with sneakers. However, as of Injustice 2, he wears a blue shirt under a black jacket with blue pants, sneakers, white gloves and a black fedora. Voice Actors En: Johnny Yong Bosch (Lelouch vi Britannia/Code Geass) Jp: Noriyaki Sugiyama (Shirou Emiya/Fate stay night) Notable Quotes (dealing a finishing blow/initiating a Mystic Arte) "You're finished!"/"This is the end!" (about to fight in a one-on-one battle) "Nobody move. This is my fight!"/"Leave this to me." (to Silver Horn) “To revel in the pain, suffering and despair of others… People like you… Make me sick!”Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Color Fighters Category:Ice users